


A Cake for Wataru

by lucidlucisdreamer



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidlucisdreamer/pseuds/lucidlucisdreamer
Summary: Wataru’s birthday is near and the rest of Argonavis decide that alongside their individually prepared presents, they will bake their sweets loving lyricist a cake. While on their way to buy supplies and ingredients for the cake, they run into his older brother, Kenta Satozuka from Gyroaxia. As if that wasn’t enough, it’s not just Kenta that they run into, they ran into all of Gyroaxia. After explaining what they plan to do for Wataru, Kenta asks the rest of Gyroaxia if they wanna help Argonavis bake their cake. Somehow, they all agreed and thus the baking disaster began.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	1. Prologue: Let's Get This Cake!

**Author's Note:**

> Wataru’s birthday is near and the rest of Argonavis decide that alongside their individually prepared presents, they will bake their sweets loving lyricist a cake. While on their way to buy supplies and ingredients for the cake, they run into his older brother, Kenta Satozuka from Gyroaxia. As if that wasn’t enough, it’s not just Kenta that they run into, they ran into all of Gyroaxia. After explaining what they plan to do for Wataru, Kenta asks the rest of Gyroaxia if they wanna help Argonavis bake their cake. Somehow, they all agreed and thus the baking disaster began.
> 
> Gacha Cards:  
> [4*] Genius Pastry Chef  
> Rio Kikyo  
> [3*] A Cake for My Brother  
> Kenta Satozuka
> 
> Event Cards:  
> [3*] Aliens Like Sweets Too!  
> Ryo Akebono  
> [2*] Rookie Baker  
> Ren Nanahoshi

“Goryo, Matoba’s birthday is tomorrow, right?” Rio asked.

“Yeah, it is. I already got him his present!” Yuto said, taking out his phone to show the rest of Argonavis a picture of a new hoodie he got for the band’s lyricist.

“What did you guys get him?” Yuto asked.

“I got him a set of pencils, notebooks and some poetry books. Matoba sometimes forgets to buy some spare stationary so that explains the stationary while the poetry books are for lyric inspiration as well as his own amusement.” Rio answered.

“Nice one, Rio!” Yuuto said, happy at the fact that Rio got Wataru a gift that while useful, is also something he can enjoy himself with.

“What about you, Banri?” Ren asked.

“Hehe, I got him...this!” Banri said as he took a box out of a paper bag.  
He opened the box to reveal a small, golden music box. Banri pressed the button on the box and a soft sound, similar to their first song ‘Goal Line’ was played.

“WHOA! THAT’S SO COOL, BANRI!” Ren said.

“What did you get him, Ren?” 

“I got him this phone case that looks like his favourite cake. I saw that his current one is getting pretty damaged so I decided to get this for him.” Ren said, holding up a phone case that had a strawberry cake design on it.

“Okay, so we all have our gifts. Now all we need is a cake! I know this good bakery, let’s all pitch in and buy him a nice strawberry cake!” Yuto said.

“Or...we could try and bake a cake ourselves.” Banri suggested.

“Oi, Shiroishi, don’t say you’re doing this just to cut costs.” Rio said.

“No, don’t you think a cake baked by us will taste better than a store bought one? Besides, how is this cutting costs? I’m pretty sure baking our own costs way more than just buying a cake.” Banri said.

“I think I get what Banri is saying. It’ll probably taste better because it came from the heart and because we worked hard to make it!” Ren said.

“Ren’s got a point. I’m down with baking the cake. Rio?” Yuto said, turning to face the keyboardist.

“Alright. So, since we’re making strawberry cake, let’s check to see if we have the ingredients for it.” Rio said as he and the rest of Argonavis checked their kitchen to see if they had all the supplies needed.

“We have all the basic stuff like eggs, flour and milk as well as all the equipment but for the rest...anyone up for a trip to the grocery store?” Yuto said.

“I mean, we kinda need it. Besides, there’s some other things we need to pick up anyway, our fridge is kinda empty.” Banri said.

Rio nods while Ren said that it’ll be fun to shop with everyone.

“Where is Matoba anyway?” Rio asked.

“Yeah, come to think of it, where is Wataru?” Ren asked.

“One of his lecture mates invited him to this writing workshop so he’ll be gone the whole day.” Yuto said.

“Perfect. That gives us plenty of time to bake.” Banri said.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get this bread! Wait, no. LET’S GET THIS CAKE!” Yuto said, running out the door.

“YUTO, WAIT!” Ren said as he and the other members ran after their leader.


	2. Chapter 1: We Ran Into Who?!

“Seriously, Goryo, you need to stop doing that.” Rio said as he and the others finally caught up to their energetic leader.

“Sorry, sorry but we might have the whole day but it’s no guarantee that we’ll get it in one go so I think we should try to get the ingredients as quickly as possible.” Yuto said.

“While you have a point, try not to run off on your own like that.” Banri said as they finally entered the grocery store.

It didn’t take long for them to get all the ingredients they needed seeing as they already had the basics at their shared house. All they need now is the strawberries.

Argonavis proceeded to make their way to the fruits section of the grocery store.

“Oh hey! Look! I remember seeing these strawberries on TV before. They’re said to be super sweet. Perfect for our cake.” Yuto said, pointing at a box of packaged strawberries.

“Yeah and the price isn’t bad too. Put them in the basket, Ren.” Banri said.

Ren reached for the box but right as he was about to grab it, another hand also reached for it. 

He looks up to see a familiar red haired, bespectacled man reaching for the same box.

“Oi, Ren, what’s the hold u-EH?! KENTA SATOZUKA FROM GYROAXIA?!” Banri said.

“Shiroishi, not so loud.” Rio scolded.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you want these? Just take them. I was only checking the price.” Kenta said, handing Ren the box of strawberries.

Ren nodded, took the box and placed it in his basket.

“Kenken~” a familiar voice calls out.

It is no other than Gyroaxia’s alien bassist, Ryo Akebono.

“Eh~Kenken, your brother’s bandmates are here!” Ryo said excitedly.

“Indeed, they are. I just ran into them while checking strawberry prices.” Kenta said.

“Oh okay, I get it.” Ryo said then he stared at the other band’s basket.

“What do you need all this stuff for?” Ryo asked.

“Oh, Wataru’s birthday is coming up. We’re going to bake him his favorite strawberry cake.” Ren answered.

“Wow, that sounds fun! Kenken, what are you gonna do for your brother’s birthday?” Ryo said.

“I...I don’t know.” Kenta said.

“Oh! I know! We should get all of Gyroaxia to help Argonavis bake the cake!” Ryo said.

Kenta looked at the Argonavis members. 

“I mean, we’re cool with it if you guys are. We know that Nayuta can be a little…” Yuto said, pausing mid sentence to figure out how to word ‘tyrant’ in a nice way.

The last thing Argonavis needed was to start beef with Gyroaxia when all they did was run into each other at the grocery store.

“I get what you’re trying to say, Goryo. It’s fine.” Kenta said.

“Oi! Satozuka, what’s the hold up?!” a voice called out.

Argonavis, Ryo and Kenta turned back to see that the harsh voice calling Kenta out is no other than Nayuta Asahi and with him, Reon and Miyuki, the remaining members of Gyroaxia.

“Nothing, Nayuta. I’m done with all the shopping. I just got curious about the fruit prices and ended up talking to my brother’s bandmates, I apologize.” Kenta said.

“Tch, whatever. As long as our stuff is here, I couldn’t care less. Come on, let’s go and pay for it.” Nayuta said.

“Nayuta! Kenken wants to ask you for something!” Ryo said.

“Huh?” Nayuta said, immediately annoyed.

“Oi, Ryo.” Kenta said.

“Come on, Kenken. You know you want to do it for him too. It’s your own brother after all.” Ryo said.

“Am I that easy to read?” Kenta said.

“Aliens don’t give away their secrets that easily, Kenken.” Ryo teased.

Kenta sighed and said to Nayuta:

“What Ryo is talking about is that we’re going to help them bake a cake for my brother’s birthday.” 

“Huh?! Why the fuck should we-” 

Nayuta was then cut off when Reon said:

“Hold up, Nayuta. I think we should help them. If not for anything else, it’s kind of as a thank you for Kenta for all he’s done for us.”

“Apart from the guitar, what has he done for us?” Nayuta asked.

“The cooking.” Reon said.

“The cleaning~” Ryo chimed in.

“Feeding Nyankoutaro.” Miyuki added. 

“Basically, everything you’re not doing because all you think of is the band. While the songs you produce are very good in terms of quality, all of us have lost track of how many times Kenta has had to speak for you because you’re too obsessed with the band and song writing.” Reon said.

“What did you say?! The moment you agreed to be in this band, you signed your life away to Gyroaxia. If you don’t like it, you can leave.” Nayuta said.

“Huh?! That’s not what I meant. While I would love to comment on how we all have lives outside of the band and practice, the point I’m trying to make is that it couldn’t hurt for us to do something for Kenta considering all he’s done for us and well, you in particular.” Reon said.

“Don’t fuck with me, Misono.” Nayuta said.

“Guys, chill. It’s a cake. Personally, I’d love to take part. They say ladies love a man that can bake.” Miyuki said.

“Me too! Me too! I want to see how people on this planet bake cakes.” Ryo said.

“Tch, fine. But if you-” Nayuta then cuts himself off to point at the Argonavis members.

“If you guys half ass it, I’ll end you all.” He finished. 

“Nayuta, it’s not like you’re the one who’s gonna eat it anyway.” Reon said.

“Of course, we’ll share! It’s not like Wataru can eat the whole thing on his own. And even if he can, it’s not like Kenta will let him anyway.” Yuto said.

Kenta looks away, embarrassed.

He pushes his glasses up and said:

“Well, anyway, are you guys done with the shopping? While you guys pay, we’ll be at the front of the grocery store.” 

Then he and the rest of Gyroaxia left.

“Oh my god, I didn’t think they’d actually agree to help us.” Banri said.

“That Reon guy has got balls of steel. Nobody squares up to Nayuta like that and lives to tell the tale.” Yuto said. 

The Argonavis members made their way to the register to pay for all their ingredients. 

They met up with Gyroaxia at the front of the grocery store.

“Let’s head back to our place, we have the equipment and the other ingredients there already.” Yuto said.

The Gyroaxia members agreed and followed the Argonavis members back to their shared house.

Where does it go from here? Well, we’ll have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 2: Baking Time

“So, this is where you live, huh?” Nayuta said.

“Oi, Nayuta, don’t go around insulting someone else’s home.” Reon said.

“Misono, I didn’t even say anything yet.” Nayuta said, annoyed.

“You sounded like you were about to though.” Miyuki responded.

“Tch.”

Yuto chuckled and said:

“Haha, okay...let’s set all the ingredients down on the kitchen table. Then we’ll start.”

The two bands began unpacking the groceries.

“Eh? Spring onions? I thought you were baking a strawberry cake.” Ryo said, looking inside one of the bags.

“Oh, don’t mind that. While we were shopping for cake ingredients, we decided to just do our grocery shopping while we’re at it. Just leave that bag, I’ll take care of it later.” Banri said.  
“Okay~” 

Now, that the groceries have been unpacked, the two bands are ready to bake. 

“Uh, guys, does anyone here actually know how to bake?” Yuto asked.

And thus the disaster began. 

Everyone shook their heads.

Rio sighed.

“How about we watch some videos online to learn the basics?” Rio suggested.

Everyone nodded and Rio made his way to his room to get his laptop.

They all gathered around Rio’s screen and watched him type in ‘Strawberry Cake recipe’ into the search bar.

Once they decided on a video, they proceeded to stay quiet and watch the person in the video explain the steps.

It was easy to tell who was and wasn’t paying attention. For example, Ryo is distracted by the video about satellites that popped on the suggested video’s list and is hoping the recipe video will end soon so he can watch that and it was a similar case for Ren except it was for a video of the opening of his favorite sentai series.

Nayuta and Kenta looked visibly annoyed at the people that weren’t paying attention but both Ren and Ryo are not the kind to talk back when you tell them to do something so telling them to crack some eggs or whip some cream didn’t sound that difficult.

Once the video was finished, they all went back to the kitchen and started prepping the ingredients.

They split the jobs. Argonavis would be in charge of the cake itself while Gyroaxia would be in charge of the decorating.

“Look, if we give them more work than that, Nayuta might explode and tell us we’re wasting his time. Besides, whipping cream by hand is exhausting and they still need to cut the fruit, frost and layer the whole cake so they’re putting in just as much work as we are.” Yuto explained before anyone in Argonavis would complain about how they seem to have less work.

“Besides, I think it’s nice to let Kenta be part of the decorating process. It’s for his brother after all.” Ren said while the rest of the band agreed.

“Oi, Goryo! What’s the hold up?” Nayuta yelled.

“Right, sorry, Nayuta!” Yuto said as he and Argonavis started ingredient prepping.

“They left us with decorations, huh? I mean, fair enough since the cake was their idea anyway.” Nayuta said.

“Whatever, Nayuta. Let’s just get to it already. You know how to handle a knife, right?” Reon said.

“Don’t screw with me, Misono. Of course I do.” Nayuta said as he and Reon started cutting the strawberries.

“Wow, I have never seen cut strawberries so nicely yet so angrily before.” Kenta commented.

“As expected of Nayuta. Reon is doing well too.” Miyuki commented.

“Anyways, Ryo-chin, can you get us the fresh cream?” Miyuki asked.

Ryo nodded and got all the ingredients they needed to make the cream for the cake.

“Just a bit of vanila and, that’s done! All we need to do is mix it. Kenken, do they have an electric mixer?” Ryo said.

Right as Kenta was about to go search for a mixer, Miyuki said:

“Electric mixer? Oh, we don’t need that.”

“Huh?” was Kenta’s only response

Both Kenta and Ryo looked confused.

Miyuki proceeded to grab a nearby whisk and started to whisk the cream by hand.

“They say whipping it by hand makes it taste better.” Miyuki said.  
“Muscle man mixer…” Kenta said, quietly yet angrily.

After about five minutes, Kenta insisted that he take over.

“It’s my brother’s cake after all.” Kenta said.

“Alright, alright, here you go.” Miyuki said, handing him the whisk.

As Kenta was whisking the cream, he started to recall the fond memories that he and Wataru had in their childhood. 

He remembers a time where for Wataru’s birthday, their parents got them a strawberry cake to celebrate. He could never forget how cute Wataru looked when he stuffed his face with cake and got cream all over himself.

He smiled.

“It’s not much but I’ll do what I can. After all, you’re my little brother.” Kenta thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 3: Story Time

“Yuto, the cream’s done, I’ll just leave it in the fridge to chill.” Kenta said, wrapping the top of the bowl with a plastic wrap before putting it inside.

“Strawberries are done too, Goryo.” Nayuta said while Reon placed a plate of halfed strawberries on the kitchen table.

“Good job, guys!” Yuto said.

“How are you guys doing?” Ryo asked.

“Not so good.” Banri said.

“HUH?!” Nayuta and Kenta yelled.

“I-it’s nothing that bad, it’s just that. The butter is too cold to work with and our microwave broke recently so we’re just waiting for it to melt before we can mix in our other ingredients.” Ren said, trying to calm the two down.

“Oh, it’s just something petty like that, I guess it’s no big de-” 

Nayuta then cut himself of by saying:

“Wait, how the fuck did you guys break your microwave?” 

“A certain somebody decided it’d be a good idea to try and microwave something at like 3 am and didn’t realize that he left a metal spoon inside before turning it on and you know what happens next.” Banri said.

“Look, I already said I was sorry. Besides, the new one should be here by this weekend.” Yuto said.

Nayuta sighed.

“God damn it, Goryo.” 

“You know, since Gyroaxia is done with the ingredients prep, we’ll help you guys out with the cakes.” Kenta said.

“Thank you so much!” Ren said.

“No problem! It’s for Kenken’s brother after all.” Ryo said.

Rio poked at the butter and said:

“It’s softened enough, we can start on the batter now.” 

Rio poured all the ingredients into a bowl and mixed it up to create the cake batter.

“Ren, can you crack this egg into the batter.” 

Ren nodded and proceeded to crack the egg but got chunks of the shell in.

“I-, I’m sorry.” Ren said. 

“Tch.” Nayuta said, taking the shells out of the batter then proceeding to do a one-handed egg crack.

“Whoa! So cool, Nayuta!” Ren said.

Nayuta looked at Ren annoyed before saying:

“Well, someone had to do it.”  
Ren nodded while Yuto and Reon looked at each other and chuckled.

“Quite the unlikely pair. At first glance, I’d think you’re lying to me if you told me they respected one another.” Reon said while Yuto nodded in agreement.

Once the egg was in, Rio started mixing the batter.

“Rio, here’s the vanilla.” Banri said, handing Rio a small bottle of vanilla extract.

Rio added a few drops into the batter before mixing it again.

“As expected of a genius, huh. He memorized the whole recipe.” Yuto commented.

Once the batter was done, he poured it into the cake tins and put them in the oven.

“These cakes are gonna take a while to bake. What do you guys wanna do in the meantime?” Ren asked the Gyroaxia members.

“I don’t know, what do you guys usually do for fun?” Ryo asked, curious about what the humans out of his own band did for entertainment.

“Sometimes we have mini karaoke sessions since my phone can connect to the TV and other times, we also tell stories and play board games.” Ren said.

“Whoa, sounds fun!” Ryo said.

“Ryo, you’re an alien, right? I want to hear stories about your home planet.” Ren said.

“Really?! You believe I’m an alien! Yay! Someone other than Kenken that believes me!” Ryo said, excitedly as he rambled on about what his home planet was like.

“This is surprisingly heartwarming. I don’t know if Nanahoshi is just doing this to make Ryo-chin happy or if he genuinely believes it but it’s cute.” Miyuki commented.

While Ryo and Ren are busy chatting away, the other members didn’t really have much to talk about. 

The silence was broken when Banri decided to ask Kenta about what Wataru was like as a kid.

“Yeah, I’m curious about it too. Your brother does talk to you a lot despite the fact that you’ve been apart for so long.” Reon said.

“Kenken is talking about his brother? I want to listen too.” Ryo said, promptly stopping his alien story session with Ren.

“Well, I don’t really know where to start and I’m pretty sure he won’t appreciate me talking about these old stories but I might as well.” Kenta said.


	5. Chapter 4: For My Brother

“Wataru was turning seven that year. Even at such a young age, he had already developed an interest in literature. As a surprise, I figured that I should buy him a book. That’ll definitely make him happy, I thought to myself. So anyways, I bought the book and decided that I’ll give it to him once we’re done celebrating with our parents.” Kenta began.

The other Gyroaxia and Argonavis members sat quietly, waiting for Kenta to resume his story.

“For his birthday, we got him his favorite strawberry cake. A cake similar to the one we’re all baking for him. Wataru looked so cute stuffing himself with the cake. I will never forget the cute look on his face as he didn’t realize just how much cream he had gotten all over himself as he was eating the cake.” Kenta continued, pausing for a bit to replay that scene in his head.

“  _ “Kenta, did you get Wataru anything?” _ My parents asked me. I shook my head, wanting to give the gift to Wataru in private but then Wataru started crying. I didn’t know how to handle this so I brought Wataru to my room and handed him the book I bought him while explaining that I wanted to keep it a surprise. He happily accepted the gift, I explained to our parents and the rest of the night was spent peacefully.” Kenta finished. 

Without realizing, a single tear started rolling down to Kenta’s cheek.

“Kenken, you’re crying!” Ryo said.

Kenta touched his face and said:   
  
“Oh, so I am. I guess it’s just that...I know that it happened years ago but I still feel bad for making him cry like that. I guess me helping with this cake is kind of my way to apologize.”

“Well, in any case, I hope your message gets to him, Kenta.” Reon said.

“Yeah...I hope it does.” Kenta said.

DING! 

“Oh, that must be the cake.” Rio said as he put on oven mitts and took the cake out. 

Everyone gathered around to the kitchen table to look at the finished cake. 

After letting the cake cool down for a while, the Gyroaxia members got to decorating the cake. When it came for a message to be written on the cake, the Gyroaxia members insisted that Kenta be the one to write the message.

Kenta nodded and wrote the words: “Happy Birthday Wataru” using the frosting.

“Whoa! The cake looks so good! You guys really outdid yourselves with the decorating!” Yuto said.

“Of course! It’s for Kenken’s brother after all!” Ryo said.

“You better hurry up and put it in the fridge before the decorations melt.” Nayuta said.

“O-okay!” Yuto said as he took the cake and placed it in the fridge.

“Let’s agree on a time to meet back in this shared house. You guys helped with the cake so you guys should also stay and celebrate.” Banri said.

“Yeah, we’re not really busy right now, right, Nayuta?” Reon said, looking at the vocalist, knowing well that Nayuta will probably make some sort of jab telling Argonavis that it’s enough that he even helped.

“We aren’t. I guess we’ll stay for a while…” Nayuta said.

“Oh, how surprising.” Reon said.

After agreeing on a time, the two bands parted ways.

\---   
  
“OI, YUTO!” Banri said. 

“DON’T PUSH TOO MUCH! THIS BOTTOM OF THE TABLE CAN ONLY FIT SO MANY PEOPLE!” Yuuto said.

“Thank god we decided to hide somewhere else.” Miyuki said.

“Behind the couch isn’t exactly any better but at least it isn’t as cramped.” Reon said.

Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of the doorbell. 

“GUYS, SHUT UP, HE’S COMING!” Yuto said

“I’m home. Huh? Why are the lights off?” Wataru said.

He turned the lights on, only to be surprised by the Argonavis and Gyroaxia members gathering around him.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY WATARU!” everyone yelled in unison.

“HEH?! Thank you so much!” Wataru said.

“Get to the kitchen. All of us made a cake for you.” Yuto said.

“All of you? Does that mean that-”   
  
“Yeah, all of Gyroaxia also helped with the cake. Kenta insisted that they did.” Ren said. 

“Y-you guys…” Wataru said, still unable to process what just happened.

They all got to the kitchen and started cutting the cake.

The cake is then shared and everyone dug in, amazed at how good it tastes!

“This is really good! Thanks so much everyone!” Wataru said.

“You should really be thanking your band mates, I don’t feel like I did much.” Kenta said.

“Kenken, don’t say that! You did most of the decorating! You even wrote the message on the cake!” Ryo said.

“Nii-san did that?” Wataru asked.

“Yeah he did. He really does care about you, Wataru.” Reon said.

“I-, thank you, nii-san.” Wataru said.

“It’s no problem. It’s not much but if you liked it, that’s enough for me.” Wataru said.

\---   
  
After the party settled down, Wataru and Kenta decided to go outside and talk in private.

“I still can’t believe that you got all of Gyroaxia to help with all this.” Wataru said.

“It wasn’t that hard. Most of them were pretty on board with it.” Kenta said.

“I heard from Ren that you only found out about this because you ran into Argonavis at the grocery store. Why did you suddenly want to help?” Wataru asked.

“What kind of brother would I be if I didn’t do something for my little brother’s birthday. Also, I guess it’s kind of a way to apologize for what happened when you were seven.” Kenta said.

“Nii-san! That happened years ago!” Wataru said, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

“I know, I know but just know that I care about you, Wataru. We might not have the best relationship but I promise I won’t make you cry like that again.” Kenta said.

Wataru nodded.

“Happy birthday, Wataru.”

  
  
“Thank you, nii-san.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for not updating in so long but here is the last chapter of this story! I hope you all enjoyed reading "A Cake for Wataru"!


End file.
